paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Monkeys
While looking for some exclusive monkeys,Francois and Cap'n Turbot get trapped in a tree and the monkeys are in danger of a erupting volcano.So Ryder needs Tracker's new Ultimate Jungle Cruiser to save the day! Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Tracker Cap'n "Horatio" Turbot Francois Mandy Randy Mandy's family The Turbots are flying in their hang glider looking for exclusive monkeys in the jungle. "No.I will!" Cap'n Turbot said,competing with his cousin about who will find the monkeys first. "No-No,i WILL!" Francois said. "Francois! There!" Cap'n Turbot exclaimed. "I will take ze picture!" Francois said. "FRANCOIS!! Stop Moving! Ahhh!!" Cap'n Turbot said. "Great! Look what YOU did!" Francois Angrily exclaimed. "ME? it was who sent a glider into a tree!" Cap'n Turbot Pouted. "What?! I-(Gasp) The volcano! Cap'n Turbot gasps."Uh-oh! The monkey's are in danger!.Luckily,i know who to call!". Meanwhile,Tracker is spending the day at the Lookout when Ryder gets a call. "Hi Cap'n Turbot! What's wrong?" The boy askes. "Ryder! Me and Francois are stuck in a tree! And the volcano is about erupt and the Monkeys are in danger!" "Cap'n Turbot,Don't worry! we're get you guys safe,And the monkeys!" Ryder said. "PAW Patrol! It's time for a Ultimate Rescue!" Ryder said,Pressing a button which turned Cyan Green. "Ryder Needs Us!" The Pups say happily,Running into their headquarters,Encountering the same thing as always.But when they went up the elevator the PAW Badge turned into a green compass. "PAW Patrol ready for action,Ryder Sir-Jungle Pup Style!" "Nice!" Says Skye "Yup! so heres the problem pups! i just got a call from the turbot's,they're stuck in a tree and there's a volcano about to erupt with thousands of monkeys!" Ryder says, "Oh no! Poor Monkeys!" Says Skye. "Exactly! we're gonna need a lot of jungle searching pup power, that's why this is.....An Ultimate Jungle Pup Rescue!" Ryder says,Before sliding over to Tracker's badge. "First i need:Tracker,with you being are expert jungle rescue pup,You'll direct the team!" "I'm ultimately all ears!" Tracker says. "Skye,i need your to use the Mini Plane to find the Turbots!" Ryder says. "this pups gotta fly!" "Chase,Marshall,Rocky,Rubble and Zuma,I need you to help as well!" Ryder Says. "We're on It!" the pups say. "All Right! PAW Patrol is On a Roll!" Ryder says,running to the pole and sliding down. "Ruff-Ruff!" Tracker says running and sliding down the slide,as he's passing down,the badge on the tower glows.Tracker jumps into his PupHouse before it is lifted down into the Ultimate Garage,were the main PupHouse gets covered up by a bigger part of the transformation,Which is lifted down into the cab where two robots screw on the front wheels,and the walls spin around before reaching Trackers badge and the back of the truck is pushed along until getting tightly secured together,and two mini explorers and a mini safari plane are folded up and snapped onto the truck,Then the truck is lifted up to the ground,With the lookout being lifted up too,and it burns rubber while the others jump into the truck:With Chase riding in the front with Tracker,Zuma riding in the first top seat and Marshall riding in the second seat,Skye riding in the Mini safari plane,And Rocky and Rubble riding in the two mini vehicles. Soon Ryder comes out in his ATV decked out in safari makeovers,And he zooms out along with the Ultimate Jungle Cruiser,And they all head out to the jungle to save the Turbots. "I'm STARVING!" Francois says,Searching the trees for fruit. "Don't worry! we can snack on some.......SQUID JERKY!" Cap'n Turbot says,Offering some squid jerky to his cousin. Francois just looks in disgust "No thanks!" "Skye! it's time for a sky high search for the Turbots!" Ryder Says,looking at Skye and Tracker. "Right! Ruff-Ruff! Safari Plane,Deploy!" Tracker and Skye Bark,Watching in amazement as the wings and pontoons fold out. "Back in a jiffy!" Skye yips. "Time to find the monkeys!" Tracker Barks. Rubble,Rocky,Zuma! find those monkeys! Ruff! safari explorers,deploy!" Tracker Watches as the two vehicles pop out and transform. "Ruff! Jungle glider!" Zuma Says,a hang glider popping out of his pup pack.